1. Field
The following description relates to a reconfigurable processor and operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a structure of a coarse grained array (CGA).
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus with a reconfigurable architecture includes a circuit designed and manufactured to perform a specific function, but can be changed later according to a user's preference. For example, a reconfigurable processor used in a system or terminal to operate in one mode, for example, a standard communication mode or a multimedia mode, may be configured to be a combination of a host processor, such as a very long instruction word (VLIW) processor, and a CGA.